Blinded
by YuYuMewZ
Summary: Sheriti is your average girl but without the ability to see. As she suffer through a new life in Japan with her family she also have to deal with the host club, and we all know that wouldn't be easy. MorixocxTamakixHaruhi OcxKyoya HikxOc KouxOC
1. Welcome to Ouran

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club or some of their plot lines. I do own Sheriti and her family and the main plot line. **

"Class please welcome our new transfer student from Cairo, Egypt , Miss. Sheriti Nafrit Nanu, let make her feel at home" As the teacher stepped away from the classroom door, an average height girl came in while holding on to the teacher's shirt sleeve. The girl had long black flowing hair and looked to be only sixteen years old; she had rich chocolate skin tone. She was wearing fancy pocket school girl pleated skirt in an off creamy yellow along with knee high socks and black dress shoes; she had a white button up dress shirt and a black wool vest and at the top of the right breast was Ouran High School Academy.

Other then the girl's dress-up the thing that got the class true attention was her face, more or less what is on her face. Wrapped tightly around her eyes and bonded her with no sight was a white gaze. Her flowing locks cover the part of the wrapping around the back of her head.

The Teacher kindly led Sheriti to the front of the classroom for her to introduction herself.

"Ok hello my name is Sheriti Nanu; I have three dogs and two tigers. My family and I are in the animal protection organization, I enjoy drawing and playing the flute." As Nafrit was finishing up she smiled quite happily "I hope to get to know you all and make lots of new friends."

Few of the girls in the room made a couple of rude comments. "Very nice, Nanu-chan, Ok how about you sit next to Tamaki for now." Teacher stated "Tamaki if you would be so kind will you please come and help Nanu to her seat" A boy with short blonde hair and marvelous purple eyes scroll up to the front of the class right beside Sheriti, he was Tamaki Suoh.

Sheriti POV

"Aww Princess Sheriti it's a pleasure to meet you "a very sweet voice called out beside me. The person who was carrying the voice sounded little over dramatic. But he seem nice in his own way.

"It's nice to meet you Tamaki-kun he-he-he I hope to get to know you better during the school year." I couldn't help but be happy it's not ever day I make one friend in the beginning especially if my family was with me.

"Aww so cute" he seem to be excited, but does him really have to drag me to my chair. "Dear Princess allows me to help whenever you need it just call out to me" Moment later I was in a strong embrace and felt my chin being moved upwards.

'His he for real all well he kind enough' I smiled brightly at Tamaki "Arigatou gozaimasu Tamaki-kun" Step slightly away from him; I slowly felt my way into my chair.

Lunch Time – Third POV

Just as the teacher was about to go on another speech the lunch time bell went off.

"And that all for now class please have a nice lunch." At that the teacher dismissed the class. Surprise-ly Sheriti was able to keep up but here and there Tamaki would help her which result in every girl in her class to hate her.

"Tamaki-kun what are your plans for the club today?" a girl with stunning long brown hair and earthly green eyes, she as all the others girl was wear the girls' uniform. Near all the girls in the class were surrounding him and a boy about seventeen he had short black neatly combed hair and steel gray eyes, he just like all the other boys he was wearing the light blue lavender jacket and black slacks. His name is Kyouya Ootori.

"Oh Princesses what we have plan is going to be a a big surprise" Tamaki had spoken in such way that made every girl in the room melt.

While some of the girls were squealing away and fainting, as some of guys in the class were helping Sheriti.

"Sheriti-chan do you need help to the lunch room?" a boy with spike black hair and brown eyes ask her.

"Oh um yes please I would love that" Sheriti smiled as she stood up from her chair. "Umm what is your name?"

The boy blinked before smiling and helping Sheriti down the aisle to the lunch room. "Oh it's Hiro Mitzukigo"

"Well Hiro-kun lead the way" Sheriti grabbed hold of Hiro's hand before allowing him to take her to lunch

"Ew what a cow I swear"

"Bet she not even blind"

Laughed filled the room near where the girls who were crowding around the Host's club King and vice president.

"Now that not very kind of you Princesses" Tamaki stood over them as they were sitting at their desk.

"Tamaki-kun sorry "the girl said in chorus

"Kyoya let's go we're having lunch with Haruhi today!" Tamaki took off running literary dragged poor Kyoya out of the classroom and straight for Cafeteria.

??? POV

We just arrive to school after searching all over the house for her, just to found out she went to school without us. I can't believe she would do that, I mean really we're her quadruplets for crying out loud. I had big brother inside the office asking for our class schedules.

"Did you find were she is?" I asked once brother came out

"Yea she at lunch" was the only replied we (one sister, one brother) got as he started to head down the hall.

Lunch Room Back to Sheriti POV

After talking to the guys from my class they lead me over to an empty table where they sat and talked to me.

"Sheriti what do you like to do on the weekends?" I believe that was Eiji talking

"Oh nothing really I have to take care of the animals is all"

"So are you free?"

Third Person

"Haruhi please just a bite" walking in the hallway towards the lunchroom, the host club was more likely Tamaki and the devilish twins begging to have some of Haruhi - a girl dressed as a boy to pay off a huge debt to the club she in – for some of her home cooked meal.

"For the last time Senpai NO" Haruhi was getting annoyed to no end after 20 minutes of begging

"Haruhi-kun can we please just a bite-"Both Hikaru and Kaoru were interrupted by a crowd of boys and girls.

"What's going?" the Cutest- Hunny-senpai- of the group asked on top of the shoulder of his cousin Mori-senpai

"Huh oh Senpais hey" a random guy from both Haruhi and the Twins classroom

"What going on?" Kaoru was the one to ask this time.

"Oh well there this new girl way hot she has everything a guy could want but as one of the guys were going to ask her out a few of the 2nd year girls came over pretty mad"

"Wait is the girl blinded by gaze wrapped around her?" Tamaki questioned him finally stepping forward.

"Huh… yea" But after that came out of his lips Tamaki was already pushing toward the center of the fight.

"You think you can just walk your blind ugly self into this school and try to steal our Tamaki-kun" By now two 2nd year girls stood next the leader of the girls Kimko Ainko ,stood towering over her. She had long inky black hair and full big lips and bright brown eyes; she had an hourglass figure that was just right. But the only thing that made her ugly was the fact that she had an evil aura around her.

"Come Kimko leave her alone" Eiji and few of the other guys asked

"Huh I'm sorry but what did I do wrong?" Sheriti asked facing Kimko but resulted in her turn the wrong way, which really pissed Kimko off more.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kimko yelled while slap Sheriti across the face; force her to fall and empty her lunch on herself. "I don't much care for your lies so how about you stop your faking and take that off" Kimko reach down and started to pull off Sheriti wrapping.

"No stops please stop!" Sheriti started to pull back but only made the work on unwrapping easier.

Just as the last of the gazes fall and the light shining through Sheriti did she start to scream in pain and the same time Tamaki and the other host club members were able to push through the crowd. That scream was bouncing off the walls as it was filled with pain, agony and grief. Everyone near had cover their ears to try and block it- some even close their eyes to block the painful look on her face.

"Sheriti!!" cried out a young girl that looked much like Sheriti but her eyes bright stunning blue -which was not trap in a wrapping like Sheriti- pushing through everyone and running to the girl's side. "Sheriti shush it's okay" The place her hands direct over Sheriti eyes and squeeze them tight. Just as the girls hand were over Sheriti's eyes two boys – slightly tan skin both had short black shaggy hair that one bang fall over covering one of the boy's left eye and the others right; they too had stunning blue eyes but their held such a sharp look that it seem it wound kill one if you got in their way- pushed through and kneeing down beside Sheriti, who screams finally turn down into whimpers.

"Sheriti...Sheriti are you ok?" both boys asked together as one pulled out a new roll of gazes and begun to tightly wrap it around Sheriti's eyes.

The totally look alike of Sheriti stood up and walked calm in front of Kimko. "Did you do this?" Surprise her voice was very calm

"Mm…y-yes we all no that she faking it" Kimko voice begun to crack she caught hold of it.

SMACK!

That one sound seem to bounce off surfaces, echoing throughout the whole room.

"Don't you ever come near Sheriti or my family again with a bull-shit excuse like that, just because you're a ugly cow do not and I mean DO NOT use others as a way to escape your own pain and misery."

By the time she finish Sheriti's eyes were once again bounded as one of the guys at her side picked her up and held like her as if she will break. "Mesi…Adjo…Azizi" Her voice was barely above a whisper after all the screaming.

Character Profile Break (The Nanu)

Name: Adjo W. & Azizi C. & Mesi O. & Sheriti N.

Age: 16 all

Height: 6'3 & 6'3 & 5'6 & 5'1

Weight: 132 &129 & 110 & 102

Blood: A & A & B & AB

Status: Both Adjo and Azizi are 3rd years as Sheriti and Mesi are 2nd years

*Break over*

"H-How dare you put your dirty disgusting hands on me!?!? You Bit-"Kimko was foamy mad as she pulled her hand back to slap her, Kimko's hand was caught by no other than Tamaki.

"Now Princess that's is not a sweet thing to do" As he stood in front of Mesi

"But Tamaki-kun she stealing you away from us"

"Now…now Kimko-hime I was being nice now if you were in her shoes wouldn't you want someone to help you?"

"Yes" "Now I think we should let Sheriti get taking to the Nurse's room to get better care" Now if you thought Kyoya was scaring with that glare off his glasses image Tamaki when he is piss off for real.

"Mesi let's go" It was the twin looking boys stated before walking right around everyone and head straight out of the Cafeteria.

"Umm thank you I guess" Mesi said before leaving with her brothers and sister.

"Mm…Tamaki-senpai who was that?" Haruhi asked after everyone was sure Nanu family was gone.

All the meaning of the Egyptians names.

Sheriti- little

Nafrit- virgin

Nanu- beautiful

Mesi- water

Adjo-treasure

Azizi-precious


	2. Chapter 2

**REST IN PEACE Michael Jackson you'll be missed greatly **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club or some of their plot lines. I do own Sheriti and her family and the main plot line. **

**Sheriti means little maiden (sorry I missed up last night)**

**If you imagine Joey's sister from yugioh but add extreme light sensible to it and you have Sheriti's eyes disease. Sorry to anyone who find this cruel and affined to this?**

Host Club POV

"Mesizalution (made up disease) causes great pains to the user eyes to the point they are consider blind even the moonlight can cause her pain. But at some point the eyes become very irrational that it requires a shot through the eye tissue to numb the eyes."Kyoya said while looking through Sheriti's student records.

"So Sheri-chan is blind and any light contact in her eyes cause her pain" Hunny repeated back after finally get it. "Oh wow how painful huh Takashi?"

"Yea" many words from Mori-senpai

It was now the end of the day and club time will begin in a few minutes. Tamaki and Kyoya had explained to the other host club member the Nanu's problem. Also to the matter no one has seen the Nanu family anywhere for the rest of the day.

Host club now stood in the third music room and the magically appearing long dinner table to discuss what happen.

"Kyoya-senpai if the light hurt her eyes shouldn't there be a way to fix them?" Haruhi asked

"The truth is the Nanu family may be able to afford the school cost but they're still very poor, they are at your level Haruhi maybe a little richer." Kyoya said from over his laptop. "They can't really afford the cost of the operation"

"Oh thanks Senpai how nice"

"Are they really quadruplets?" Hikaru asked at his brother side

"It true"

"But why are Adjo and Azizi in Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai class, even the fact that they don't quite look like the sisters with that skin tone?" This time it was Kaoru who asked.

"Adjo and Azizi went to school early as their sister Mesi started late after Sheriti was hospitalized for her Mesizalution (made up disease)." Kyoya stated once more over his laptop. "And they both have Vitiligo which cause their different in skin tone"

"There must be some way we could help Sheriti-hime with her beautiful innocent ways-"By now everyone blocking Tamaki out of their ears as he when on with his inner mind theater of him do something.

Knock…Knock…Knock

"Club does start for another 10 minutes..." Haruhi got up and walked over to the door and open it wide "Sorry we're-"

"We know but can we come in please?"

Standing in the door way was Nanu group, Adjo and Azizi stood behind their sisters as Mesi had a hand on Sheriti's shoulder.

"Sure" Sheriti lead her family in as Haruhi closed the door.

"Huh Sheriti-hime what can I do you for?" Tamaki asked after finally coming out of his dream like state. Tamaki came up to Sheriti had hand her a red full bloom rose.

"Huh oh yes I wanted to thank you Mesi told me want happen and how you stop Kimko from hurt her, and since Mesi is not the type to say thank you…nicely" Sheriti stated before grabbing Mesi hand and pull her up beside her. "Mesi-chan say thank you"

"What?!?! No way… I had everything fine even if she would have slap me I would have hit her right back" Mesi said angrily

"Mesi really and get expel from school you're lucky someone told the Head master what happen" This was Adjo and Azizi who comment back

"Yea whatever…Thank you Tamaki" Mesi said quietly while pouting her lips

"Ahhh! Mesi-hime how adorable" Tamaki exclaimed, before grabbing Mesi into a hug and twirling her around in a circle.

"He going-"Adjo said with a teasing voice which was deep and sharp

"-to get it" Azizi continued on with a softer but still sharp voice

"What do you mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Mesi hates hug unless by Sheriti"

Suddenly there was screaming and yelling coming from Tamaki area, follow by crashing and banging.

"Get your hands off me you over size fake blonde" "Ahhh" "keep your hands off" "Mommy!"

Looking over at Tamaki and Mesi they found, Tamaki hogged tied on the floor with Mesi shoving an apple into his mouth before jumping on his back. Tamaki was screaming loudly but the apple miffed up his cries.

At the scream from Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Adjo, Azizi and even Haruhi have begun laughing.

"I would like it if you could control your sister before she breaks his back" Kyoya said finally looking up causing the lighting of his laptop to glare off his glasses making him look intimating. "We still have use for him"

Sheriti POV

"Mesi-chan please stops hurt Tamaki-kun?" I plead as I walked forward not really knowing where she was.

I brought my hands out in front of me to feel around but insist of feeling air I felt a hard very solid wall. "Man wrong way"

"They're in front of you"_ Ok when did a wall move or better yet __**breath**__… oh god it someone's chest. _I looked down removing my hands from the hard chest as my face got red hot.

"Oh my...I'm sorry..?"

"His name is Takashi but everyone calls him Mori-senpai, my name is Mitsukuni but you can call me Hunny-senpai" I felt my hands being grabbed before being spin around and round. I couldn't help it but I started to laugh as we kept spinning.

"Aww look at my beautiful daughter laughing away" I heard right before being swoop up in a bear hug by Tamaki. It appeared Tamaki escaped from Mesi deathly wrath.

"Get your pervert's hands off of her" And once again being swooped up into the air but by two pairs of hands. "And she not your daughter" This was stated by my darling brothers as they took off running I believe to play keep away from Tamaki.

"Adjo go long" This put fear in my being cause I know what he truly was about to do.

Third Per. POV

Azizi took off away from his brother's side as Tamaki came changing at him.

"Azizi put me down please?!?!!" Sheriti screamed before being thrown into the air like a football. "Ahhh...Mesi!"

Sheriti was being through into back and for by her brothers, as Tamaki was stuck in the middle try to grabbed her. Sheriti in the meanwhile was trying desperately to keep her skirt from flying up. Hikaru and Kaoru soon joined in as

"Hey put her down you idiots!" Mesi yelled before running at Azizi who got off focus and thrown Sheriti straight pass his brother and now heading to a magically open window.

"Sheriti!" everyone but Kyoya shouted as she headed out the window.

But as she got at least 2 inches out the window, Mori-senpai quickly appeared beside the window and stuck his arm out the window and wrapped it around Sheriti's upper chest. Slightly jerking her body back into the room, Mori lowers her to ground and slowly un-wrapping his arm from her body. At the very contact of Mori's hand slightly rubbing against Sheriti's chest. Both Mori and Sheriti blushed, both having a guilt pleasure of liking it.

"Oh wow great catch Takashi" Hunny shouted as he climbed up Mori's back

"Sheriti are you okay?" Mesi asked while checking all around her but if she looked closer at her face she would have notice that she and Mori were blushing.

"Umm… what oh yes I'm fine Onee-san really" Sheriti replied back

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked

"Yea oh thank you Mori-senpai" Sheriti said turning to Mori still having that blush across her cheeks.

"Oh sweet Daughter did those rough housing fools hurt you?" Tamaki cried as he pulled Sheriti into a break you back hug.

"Those fool are my brothers you Boob" Mesi said at Kyoya's side "Is he ok in the brain area?"

"We still working on that" Kyoya replied "Club starts in about 5 minutes unless your family going to pay you have to go."

"Jeeze who shove a metal rod up your ass" Mesi replied earning her a glare from Kyoya

"Was that called for?"

"No but is it call for your friend there to kill my sister?" Mesi and Kyoya turn to the scene where Tamaki was squeezing Sheriti so tightly that her face was turning blue.

"Boss let her go your killing her!"Shouted the twins who trying to peel Tamaki off Sheriti

"Let her go you pervert king" Adjo and Azizi were pulling Sheriti's feet

"Help sis" Sheriti whisper

Mesi shook her head before walking up behind Tamaki and the other. Right in the position Mesi took her hands and slams them into Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Adjo and Azizi necks, temporarily paralyzing all of them and making them let go of Sheriti who land on top of Tamaki. "You guys are a bunch of idiots…Sheriti lets go" Sheriti stood up as Mesi grabbed both her brothers' by their blazers collar and pulling them out of the room towards the door with Sheriti holding their bags they dropped at the door.

"Bye dudes" Mesi said

"Bye everyone we had fun" Sheriti called

"Bye hotties" Adjo and Azizi said while winking at the host club just as the door shut.

"Did Adjo and Azizi hit on us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked each other

I just had to make Adjo and Aziz seem gay but are they? You will never know mwhahahahahaha

Adjo: I thought we were

Azizi: Yea

SN: Shut up! They're can't know

Adjo: but I thought AdjoxKaoru AzizixHikaru

SN: Great they know the full pairs

Azizi: MorixSheritixTamaki KyoyaxMesi so who gets Hunny?

SN: I never tell you

Adjo Azizi: Please!

SN: No now good reader please review flamers are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club or some of their plot lines. I do own Sheriti and her family and the main plot line. **

**I know the last chapter wasn't that great but I'm working on it so here Chapter 3**

Third POV

"Ok class yesterday we met one of our new students but today we have all of them um Miss. Mesi would you like to introduce yourself?" the class 2-A teacher asked once the final bell finish ringing.

Before class begun Mesi came scrolling into the classroom with Sheriti over her shoulder, who was complaining about being handling like this. Both girls wore pocket school girl pleated skirt in an off creamy yellow along with knee high socks and black dress shoes also long with a white button up dress shirt. Sheriti had on a black wool vest and at the top of the right breast was Ouran High School Academy symbol, while Mesi had on a light blue wool vest and at the top of the left breast was the OHSA symbol.

Every boy in the classroom looked at the complaining couple for a mere moment before passing out with blood dripping out their noses all that running through their mind is Sheriti's rainbow foxes underwear. Mesi carelessly throw Sheriti's body into the open desk side by side with Tamaki before dragging boy who sat to Sheriti's right body away and took his sit. Kyoya shook his head at the sister's behavior.

"Oh um sure" Mesi stood up after receiving a smile from her sister and walked to the front of the class. "Hello my name is Mesi Odjit Nanu as you guess it I'm Sheriti-chan sister twin sister, I don't want her dating any of the guys here-"All the guy's head in the room dropped to disappointment. "I hate any one who makes my sister cries and if you touch her binding I will break your fingers and shove my foot far up your asses." Mesi finish up with the glare shooting straight at Kimko who a bit of black and blue mark showing up on her cheek.

"Um Mesi please refine from talking such language "Teacher said nervously

"Will try Sensei" Mesi scroll right back to her sit

"Mesi you shouldn't have said that everyone here been really nice to me on my first day" Sheriti whisper once Sensei started her lesson.

"And the one thing this guys want is a fun night in bed with you then you to the side the next day" Mesi said

"Mesi…"

ROOM A-3

"Class let's welcome our new students Adjo and Azizi" In the classroom A-3 Adjo and Azizi stood wearing the Ouran's boy uniform. Long black slacks with a white button-up shirt and a light blue blazer. The school's logo sat at the top left breast pocket. Each boy had their shaggy black hair tied back in a loose low ponytail but allow two long bangs frame their face and their ice blue eyes. They both stood at their full height six feet and three inches tall leaning on each others shoulder while their hands were entwine with each other. Girls in the room gave out love sign and begun to fan themselves their hands, some even say "Oh wow they're hot" "Total sex god look like" "They maybe be even hot than Hitachiin brothers". Now the third comment got the attention of two very good looking hosts, Mitsukuni 'Hunni' Haninozuka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. "Now boys how about you introduce yourselves"

"Sure Sensei" "Love to"

"My name is Adjo Wati – ""And I'm Azizi Chibale" "We're the Nanu brothers"

"I Adjo and Azizi love to play around with our little sisters Mesi and Sheriti…" Nearly everyone in the room blush at this some was taking it the wrong way.

"We love to play all sorts of games and if you love to play too we are glad to let you join in..." all the girls in the room begun to squeal around

"But most of all we are not on the market we have our eyes set on someone already."Girls in the room look down but begun to wonder who the lucky girls or even _guys_ were.

"Ok boys how about the first sit in the front and the third sit in the middle next to Ayame-san" Sensei said while point to the different sits. But in the boys point of view to far away from each other.

"But Sensei I can't do that it way to far away from my brother I near him close to me." Adjo complain while pulling Azizi in a too close for a brotherly hug. They were hip to hip as Azizi arms wrapped around his brothers neck. Three girls faint at their affection display.

"Ok umm Ayame-san how about you switch to the front sit and Adjo and Azizi go to the middle sits" Both boys high five each other before walking to their new sits but not hug Ayame who was a short brown hair girl with green eyes. Once the boys let go of Ayame, she walk to her sit giggle with her face bright as a cherry.

Lunch time

"They really had the class going Tama-chan the teacher even had a nose bleed right, Takashi?" Hunni said at the lunch room with all the other Hosts in the back little way from the fan girls.

"Hmm"

"Wow another set of homo twins" Haruhi said as she ate her homemade bento lunch

"Hey Hikaru you don't think they replace us?" Kaoru asked with two tears peck out of his eyes.

"What never Kaoru even so you still have me" Hikaru replied back while tenderly caressing Kaoru's cheek. In the background you can hear girls who were watching start to squeal around.

"And we could always give you attention when ever you need it " Out from behind the two devilish twin came Adjo and Azizi with a dozen roses in each other hands. "For you hot twin" Adjo gave his to Kaoru and Azizi gave his to Hikaru. "Do you like?"

Everything in the room frozen at the every moment, both Nanu boys stood there with their arms with roses wait to be taking. Hunni had stop half with a slice of cake in his mouth, Mori sat there blinking, Tamaki had dropping out of his mouth, Haruhi's eyes were wide in shock, as for Hikaru and Kaoru they sat there looking from the third year brothers to the flowers waiting them and back again. Girls in the room stopped and stare there at the Host club table waiting for what was next some even fainted.

"Baka! Knock it off!" Mesi yelled before whack her brothers over the head with her fists. Both boys dropped to their knees long side with their roses hold their heads in pain.

"Owwie Mesi-chan rude to hit people" Azizi complain everyone in the sweat down.

"You guys are always the same always playing around with everyone's feelings knock it off" Mesi said from behind her Sheriti stood with four bento lunches in her arms. "And how could you leave Sheriti holding your lunches"

"You did too" Azizi pointed out "But we mean it this time"

"So will you Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru take our roses as a sign of our affection for you?" Adjo and Aziz took one hand of each boy while their other hands held back up the two dozens roses.

"…Hikaru are they for real?" Kaoru after he cocked his head over to the right side. "I believe they are" Hikaru said mocking his brother's movement but to left side.


End file.
